


Discussing the Afterparty

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dom!Michael, Human AU, M/M, Semi Public Affair, These two men in tuxes gaaaaaahhhh, d/s dynamics, sub!Lucifer, they aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Michael have a discussion at a charity function.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Discussing the Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Another Ficlet I've Had for 2 Weeks

Lucifer gave a whimper as Michael pressed him against the wall, the only point of contact being the older man’s hand around his throat. 

“Who do you belong to?” Michael purred darkly. “Who is the one that is able to take you to that special place you long to always be?” 

“You,” Lucifer gasped needily. “Always been you.” 

“What’s my name, my sweet little lark?” Michael gently squeezed Lucifer’s throat, and the younger man whined pitifully. 

“Michael,” he moaned. 

“Good boy,” Michael whispered. “Stars above, I’ve ruined you, haven’t I? Molded you, perfected you. You’re  _ mine, _ always.” 

Lucifer rocked his hips, searching for friction. “Mi, please.” 

“Use your words, my sweet lark,” Michael chuckled. “You have such a lovely voice, I’d hate to think that I’ve silenced you. What do you need?” 

“You,” Lucifer breathed. 

“You have me,” Michael smirked. “Be more specific, little songbird.” 

“Michael,  _ please _ ,” Lucifer begged. “Fuck me, fuck me hard, make me scream. I need it, please!” 

“In front of everyone?” Michael laughed softly. “So eager to get out of your tux, hmmm. You’ve never been the one for finery. Be patient.” 

Lucifer whimpered. “Michael!” he protested. 

“Lucifer!” Michael taunted back playfully. “I should probably harness you the next time that we have to attend one of these little functions. What do you say?” 

“Michael, please?” Lucifer batted his lashes. 

“Be patient, little lark, and  _ behave _ ,” Michael warned. “Don’t be a needy little brat.” He released Lucifer’s throat, the other man collapsing against the wall to catch his breath. “Straighten up, now. You’ve only got two more hours. You can handle that, can’t you?” 

Lucifer nodded, exhaling roughly, his arousal through the roof. 

Michael took a firm grip of his chin and directed his eyes to him. “You okay?” he asked softly, in a completely different tone. 

Lucifer nodded, smiling. “So good, just horny,” he admitted. 

“Good,” Michael smiled, kissing Lucifer’s forehead. “Two more hours, and if you’re extra good, I’ll do whatever you want. How does that sound?” 

Lucifer beamed. “Wonderful,” he said. 

“So behave, my little lark,” Michael smirked. “You can do it, I know you can.” He patted Lucifer’s ass. “Come on, let’s not keep them waiting.” 

“Yes, Michael,” Lucifer said immediately, adjusting himself before walking besides his lover back into the ballroom to continue the charity function. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr for updates and shenanigans: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter for shitposting and randomness: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok for dumbfuckery: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
